Rapunzel Corona/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Rapunzel. Big Four Friends Merida DunBroch Rapunzel being the only other female in the crossover, like Hiccup and Jack, the two have a very special relationship. Even though Merida is a tomboy and Rapunzel is girlier, they get along wonderfully...most of the time at least. Because Merida is so outspoken and Rapunzel is much more sensitive at heart, Merida's bluntly honest remarks can sometimes hurt Rapunzel's feelings and push into several misunderstandings, but they stand by each other sides no matter what. In the fandom, "Meripunzel " is a ship that some fans prefer, because they believe that Rapunzel can bring out the softer side of Merida. Because Rapunzel spent her entire life isolated, it seems unlikely that the two met before she left home; however, some fans argue that Merida could have come across the tower in one of her thrill-seeking adventures. Being princesses, the two are bonded by the weight and responsibility of one day ruling a kingdom. The two would most likely have an extremely close, sisterly bond. Jack Frost Rapunzel's relationship with Jack would certainly be a great one, because of her childish personality, Rapunzel could be able to see him. Jack and Rapunzel relate to each other on many levels. They both feel a certain level of loneliness (Rapunzel has been eighteen years locked away in a tower, Jack has spent three hundred years without anyone to interact with), and a curiosity as to where they come from (Jack wants to know why the moon chose him, Rapunzel believes the light are meant for her and wants to know why). Their relationship could also work well because they are the only two characters who are immortal in canon (assuming Rapunzel's hair was never cut and she can use her powers to keep herself young forever the way Gothel had). In the fandom, "Jackunzel" has become quite a popular ship within the Four. She comes from the sun, he comes from the moon. He's associated with the cold of winter, she's associated with the warmth of spring and summer. Some fans like to think that Jack would visit Rapunzel in her tower, made possible by his ability to ride on the wind, and after she left home, they reunited. Rapunzel, however, is one of the only members of the Big Four, besides Hiccup, to have a definite canon relationship. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Within the big four, Rapunzel and Hiccup seem to have the most similar personalities. While Jack and Merida tend to be more fiery, Rapunzel and Hiccup are calmer and rely more on their intelligence than a special ability or power. The two can be considered intellectual equals, though in different areas (Hiccup being mechanical and practical, and Rapunzel being more scholarly). Rapunzel would definitely view Hiccup as somewhat of a little brother; due to his being picked on and facing loneliness in the same way that she had, Rapunzel would become protective and stand up for him. They both appear to be animal lovers (fans have pointed out the parallels between Hiccup's interactions with Toothless and Rapunzel's interactions with Maximus) and generally kind-hearted individuals. They both have reptiles as their closest friends, (Hiccup with his dragon Toothless, and Rapunzel with her chameleon Pascal). In the fandom, their parring "Hiccunzel", while not the most popular ship, does also exist in the RotBTD crossover. Aside from that, they would more likely have a sibling bond, as well as bonding intellectually. Toothless Toothless has interaction with Rapunzel, but not much. The closest interaction they have would be Rapunzel offering to heal Toothless tail. With Rapunzel's open and innocent personality, it is likely for Toothless to trust Rapunzel quicker than Jack or Merida. Because of Rapunzel's personality towards animals, Toothless does like a few scratches or pats from Rapunzel. Fans have made it to where their introduction is played for laughs, Rapunzel going into a "cuteness frenzy" over the dragon instead of the more appropriate, fearful reaction others would feel. Enemies Mother Gothel Mother Gothel has the closest relationship with Rapunzel as they have known each other all their lives. Rapunzel clearly cared for Gothel and adored her until she revealed her true nature. If Gothel however loved her back is debatable. Gothel may have once cared enough for Rapunzel enough to go out of her way to keep Rapunzel happy(such as making her favourite dinner and collecting rare paint colours) though this might just have been to keep on being able to use Rapunzel's healing hair to remain young. She also repeated to Rapunzel she loved her many times, but when she said she loved the most, she kissed her hair (which meant she loved her hair more). Following the events of Tangled, ''Gothel later reveals her true nature, and Rapunzel realizes that she views her as a tool and nothing more,straining their relationship to being arch-enemies, and providing a modicum of mental and emotional confusion for Rapunzel. Gothel, in most encounters with Rapunzel and her friends, would try and convince her to return to the tower and live the way things were before. Nevertheless, despite Gothel now serving as her enemy, Rapunzel still seems to care for he as at one extent, when Gothel had been pushed off the tower by Pascal while she was dying, Rapunzel made a gesture to help her but to no avail. Pitch Black Pitch certainly despises Rapunzel's outgoing and bubbly personality and will try to bully and manipulate her so as to make her feel more down. He is clearly aware that she is the one keeping the group together with her sweet and hopeful attitude and will try and get rid of her at all costs. He may also see Rapunzel as a sensitive link in the Big Four, since she has close relationships with the other characters and is sometimes the voice of reason to keep the group from splitting and arguing with each other, so if he gets rid of her the emotional strength of the group would be lost. Rapunzel usually uses the power of her hair to heal those that have been hurt by him. Under all of his scheming and planning, Pitch may even hold a shadow of fear in Rapunzel and her magic, as its purity and light may restore the one thing he dreads most: his humanity, and he may see her as one of his heaviest enemies as her pure golden hair may be able to kill his nightmares. In some stories she can also turn nightmares back to dreams much like the sandman.Even though she views him as the enemy in some stories, there are some fans pairing them together called BlackGold. Mor'du As a big, hostile, savage animal (formerly human murderer and warmonger), Rapunzel would obviously feel a great sense of fear and danger around him. Mor'du, on the other hand, pays absolutely no attention to Rapunzel, even when she stands in front of him; he simply beats her aside. Red Death Rapunzel has a gift with animals (her chameleon Pascal is a prime example of this.) She has the ability to calm and empathize with animals of any kind. On the Red Death, however, it would have no effect; this is an animal far beyond tamable, with it's mind too savage and aggressive (much like Mor'du) to pay attention. Because she poses no immediate threat however, the Red Death is unlikely to take any notice of Rapunzel, which gives her a stealth advantage. Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Queen Elsa Rapunzel and Flynn make a cameo in Frozen, seen walking into the castle when the gates are opened. Disney has implied that Rapunzel is related to (possibly the cousin of) Elsa and Anna. The relationship was never explored in ''Frozen. It is possible that Rapunzel would have great sympathy toward her elder cousin over the fact that their lives were almost identical (being locked away in their homes most of their lives because of their powers). She was probably the only person besides Anna not to be scared of Elsa's powers, possessing her own magic for much of her life. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rapunzel is Elsa and Anna's mother, and so she would understand her daughter's apprehension at having magical powers and would guide her through the ordeal with a loving heart. It's hinted that Rapunzel is Anna and Elsa's cousin because her mother and Elsa and Anna's mother are believed to be siblings. Princess Anna Rapunzel and Anna would most likely have a good relationship, having similar sunny personalities, though Anna is more awkward and clumsy than Rapunzel. Anna and Rapunzel bear many resemblances both physically and mentally, leading the both becoming close friends. They both are princesses who have spent their lives isolated from the world, have outgoing and innocent personalities, have experienced different magical circumstances and are willing to fight for their loved ones. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, this can be attributed as Anna being Jack and Rapunzel's daughter, being the only one able to keep their head on straight during a family catastrophe. Hiro Hamada Baymax Mavis Dracula Both Mavis and Rapunzel were locked away from the world by one of their parents and wanted to get out and see the world. They are sometimes shipped together as the pairing Mavunzel. Dracula Dracula and Rapunzel share a connection, because it seems she might be the key to change his opinion about humans and they are sometimes shipped together as the pairing Dracunzel. Jonathan Jonathan and Rapunzel both were afraid about certain things, but once they realized it wasn't so scary everything turned out to be fine. They are sometimes shipped together as Jopunnzy, because people make Jonathan have the "Zing" with her instead of Mavis. The Once-ler Rapunzel and the Once-ler have much in common, most notably their optimistic and artistic personalities, and their various talents. Both of them can sing and play the guitar, and they both appear to be good at knitting and cooking. In addition, both of them grew up with mother figures who appeared to be manipulative or otherwise mean, and both of them wanted to prove themselves. Because of all these similarities, they two are often portrayed to be close friends, and sometimes they are even paired up romantically in a ship called Rapunzler. It is widely believed that after the Once-ler turns bad, Rapunzel would be heartbroken and try to stop him, though whether or not she succeeds varies from story to story. Since their movies apparently take place in different time periods, they often meet in alternate universes, the most common being the Modern AU and Seasons Guardians AU. Mary Katherine Nod Wreck-It Ralph Rapunzel would understand Ralph's frustrations with being lonely and would sympathize with his situation. During the climax of ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'', the Netizen version of Rapunzel is the first to notice Wreck-It Ralph plummeting from the sky, exclaims that the big strong man is in need of rescuing, and supplies her magical hair in helping to secure and rescue Ralph. Afterwards, Rapunzel introduces herself to Ralph alongside the other princesses, befriending him on Vanellope's behalf. Vanellope von Schweetz In Ralph Breaks the Internet, the Netizen version of Rapunzel meets Vanellope when the latter glitches into the Disney Princess' backstage room while they're on break. Rapunzel, believing Vanellope to be a threat, joins the other princesses in charging at her while wielding weapons; Rapunzel arms herself with her frying pan. Vanellope quickly explains that she's also a princess, coming from ''Sugar Rush''. Rapunzel excitedly asks Vanellope if she has magic hair, and, along with Belle, asks if she has ever been kidnapped or enslaved. Vanellope denies each question. Finally, Rapunzel asks if people assume all of Vanellope's problems are solved by a "big, strong man", which Vanellope relates to. This leads Rapunzel and the others to ecstatically declare Vanellope a princess. Afterwards, Rapunzel agrees with the sentiment of wanting the same kind of attire as Vanellope, calling it "the best outfit ever". When Vanellope notes that she's never had a musical number, Rapunzel encourages her to find her song by thinking of what she desires most and singing about whatever that may be. Moana Waialiki Moana's brash temper and Rapunzel's excitable girliness would make for a rather interesting relationship, but in general the two have a lot in common. Both share a love for exploring and discovering, and they both have dealt with magic. Moana would probably be intrigued by Rapunzel's powers, (perhaps believing her to be a demi-god like Maui, but later finding out that Rapunzel is human.) and Rapunzel would be fascniated by the legends of Moana's people and stories of her adventures. Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles As princess of a properous kingdom, Hans would use a similar degree of charm and optimism he uses on Anna to woo Rapunzel, either to get her on his side or (if Anna is not present in the story) charm her to take the throne. This will be harder than he thinks however, as Rider|Eugene] (or whoever else she is paired up with) will try to stop him out of concern and/or jealousy. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rapunzel would be amused and charmed by the prince and her daughter's "puppy-love" with him, but would otherwise not approve of a marriage as early as they intend. Aside from that, she would spend most of her energy keeping Jack from venting his paternal instincts on Hans. By the end however, she would be the first (second only to Anna) to bash him upside the head with a frying pan. Mandrake King Candy Yokai Tangled Family King Frederic of Corona Queen Arianna of Corona Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert When they first meet in the movie, their relationship is rather rocky, with Flynn simply using Rapunzel to get his stolen satchel back. As they spend more time together, however, they learn to trust each other, and they eventually fall in love. In the movie Eugene is willing to sacrifice his life to free Rapunzel, and Rapunzel is willing to sacrifice her freedom to save Eugene's life. In the end, Eugene brings Rapunzel home to her family and they live happliy ever after. In the short film ''Tangled Ever After'', Eugene and Rapunzel are married. Within the RotBTD fandom the "Eugunzel" pairing is fairly popular, while other fans prefer to keep them as fans or to split them up so that another pairing such as Jackunzel may take place. Their relationship varies from story to story, but most fans agree that they would at least be friends if they are not a couple. Allies Pascal Maximus Pub Thugs Cassandra Cassandra is Rapunzel's handmaiden and close friend in ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' and follow-up series. Cassandra not only does what she can to serve Rapunzel, but also does what she can to help and support Rapunzel in her palace and princess life, as Rapunzel had spent the eighteen years of her life locked with a tower and has not idea on how to a princess; as well as having to deal with her overprotective father. Cassandra came up wit the idea to take Rapunzel over the wall and into the outskirts of Corona, so she could cheer her friend up and give her a chance to spend time in the outside world; as well as taking Rapunzel to the spot that the royal guards had found the flower that save both her and her mother, and the reason for her healing powers. When Rapunzel touched one of the stone spikes that surrounded the spot, her long, blond heir returned, the two knew that they could be in series trouble should the King discover their little "trip" and how it led to Rapunzel's hair to grow back. Since the magic within the hair was the reason that Rapunzel was kidnapped as infant, so the two did what they could to hide it from the King, until Lady Caine's attacked forced Rapunzel to revile it to the kingdom. Cassandra and Rapunzel then set out to uncover the truth for the hair's return and how it is connected to the stone spikes. Along the journey in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, however, their relationship begins to strain when Cassandra begins to lose Rapunzel’s trust in the Great Tree and her hand is injured greatly by Rapunzel‘s Hurt Incantation. It is revealed that Cassandra was secretly a bit envious that Rapunzel has had her time for glory, whereas Cassandra was still waiting to have her own moment. During their time in the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow, Cassandra shows hints of betraying and resentment towards Rapunzel after she enters a strange door. Eugene suspects Cassandra of betraying Rapunzel. It is finally revealed that Cassandra is the biological daughter of Mother Gothel, who abandoned Cassandra on the night she stole Rapunzel. Cassandra, out of hatred towards Rapunzel for being chosen over herself by her own mother, stole the Moonstone Opal, bonded with it, and claimed Rapunzel’s destiny as her own. While Rapunzel attempted to plea with Cassandra, Cassandra let go of her relationship with Rapunzel and fled, but not before cutting off all ties with her, leaving two former friends as enemies. While Cassandra views Rapunzel as her enemy, Rapunzel does not share these feelings and actually wants Cassandra to return. Since then, Cassandra has been trained by the spirit of a young girl who showed Cassandra her past in the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow, gets her to harness the Moonstone’s power, and is intent on destroying Rapunzel. Cassandra, however, seems to feel a remorseful about their turmoil, but quickly lets go it after the Enchanted Girl explains how Rapunzel was given most of the Moonstone’s power the moment she touched the Black Rocks, and reminds her how Gothel chose Rapunzel over her, which angers Cassandra. She is further angered upon learning that she doesn’t fully possess the Moonstone’s powers. Enemies The Stabbington Brothers Lady Caine Caine holds a grudge against Rapunzel's father for locking up her father, as he believed him to be one of the people that kidnaped his daughter. After Rapunzel and her friends foiled her revenge and got her locked up for her crimes, she began to hold a grudge on her. Should she escape, she would most likely take her revenge on her; and possible on those she cares about. Others Healy Sisters Four young sisters that helped Rapunzel by braiding long hair, so she could walk around the kingdom without people stepping on it. Also with making beautiful for her birthday. Category:Character Relationships Category:Pairings for Rapunzel Category:Tangled